


Promise Ring

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Cock Rings, Community: dcu_freeforall, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason said he had a gift for him, Tim was pretty suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**darthbatgirl**](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/) at my [Alphabet Meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/496893.html). Prompt: R, ring, Jason/Tim. (Also for [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/). Prompt: #25 Gift. And for 'teasing' square for my [kink_bingo card](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/497347.html).)

When Jason said he had a gift for him, Tim was quite wary. Though all of Jason's gifts have never been life threatening, they weren't always _good_ things. Sometimes they were, Tim thought wistfully, but Tim wouldn't hold his breath, even when Jason told him to meet in the bedroom.

Once he entered the bedroom, Tim was sure something was up. Jason was splayed on the bed, a small velvet box in hand and wearing only his best boxers. Tim knew they were his best pair because he had bought them for Jason when he figured out Jason tended to just go commando.

“Hey there, baby bird,” Jason nearly purred, patting Tim's side of the bed. “You're a little too clothed to join this party and receive your gift. Strip.”

Tim rolled his eyes, only doing as he was told because he was curious about that box, and plus, it was his bed too; no reason to get on it fully clothed. His clothing fell away methodically, leaving him in his own boxers, but before he could climb into bed, Jason rolled over into his spot and gestured to the boxers.

“Jay,” Tim warned, a little annoyed that Jason was demanding him to be completely nude when Jason himself still had his boxers.

Jason pulled him into a quick, hard kiss. “I promise it'll be worth it, babe,” he whispered hotly next to Tim's ear. “Don't you want to know what's in the box?”

Tim pouted at that before pulling away and shucking the boxers. “That better?” he asked almost exasperated.

Jason answered by yanking Tim into bed, rolling them until Tim was pinned under him then kissed him hard. Tim made a surprised noise into the kiss that quickly turned into a moan as Jason's hand slipped down to grip and stroke his cock. Tim arched up against him and kissed back harder. Soon, he was a moaning mess, squirming and groaning underneath Jason.

He was so close to coming, but Tim didn't want it to end so soon. He tried to vocalize this to get Jason to stop, but it didn't help. Moaning Jason's name, Tim bucked into his hand, about to come, only to feel something squeeze around the base of his cock that wasn't Jason's hand.

Tim moaned unhappily, his orgasm effectively denied. “Jason,” he groaned as he looked down.

“Like your present?” Jason asked, still stroking Tim's cock, but letting the cock ring that was now around the base of Tim's cock show. “It's the one year anniversary since I got you into my bed, baby bird, so I thought I'd get you a ring.”

Choking on a groan, Tim covered his eyes with his hands. Well, Tim hadn't wanted to come so soon, and he got what he wanted, even if it was because Jason had a weird way of showing he cared.


End file.
